In oil drilling, downhole tools can be controlled from the surface using a variety of different techniques. In one example, the downhole tool can be controlled via telemetry via mud pulses. In another example, the downhole tool can be controlled by dropping a ball to cause the tool to operate. Also, an electronic or electromagnetic wave can be used to operate the tool.